Brothers Grimm: A Collection of Fairy Tales
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: "Hello, dear reader. My name is Sora Grimm, and this is my brother Vanitas Grimm. We travel the worlds in search of stories which we record in this book. Why not come, and listen to one of our tales? And remember to always stay on the path..." A collection of Brothers Grimm fairy tales featuring Kingdom Hearts characters as told by Sora and Vanitas Grimm.
1. Little Kai Riding Hood

Foreword: From a young age, I have always been fascinated with fairy tales and folklore. I decided to write a collection of stories from the Grimm Brothers fairy tales featuring the Kingdom Hearts cast. Due to the fact that I will be using Kingdom Hearts characters in the stories instead of their originals, the stories have been slightly altered and the characters may be altered too although I have tried my hardest to keep some of their traits the same. Also, since these stories are based off of the Grimm ones, there will be character death, most of them gruesome, and other dark themes. I will also try my hardest to update under a week, but I am a very busy person. If you have a fairy tale, Grimm Brothers ones preferred, you may PM me your idea. Otherwise, you may take the poll on my profile on which Grimm stories you'd like to see appear. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Grimm Brothers fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

_Hello, dear reader, my name is Sora Grimm. My brother, Vanitas Grimm, and I, have travelled the worlds in search of fairy tales and folklore which we later recorded in this book. You seem tired, why not take a seat and listen to one of our tales? This first tale is known as __Little Kai Riding Hood__. Enjoy, dear reader, and remember to always stay on the path and never talk to strangers._

Little Kai Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl by the name of Kairi whom everyone adored. But her grandmother loved her most of all, and gave her a red velvet riding hood thus causing the neighbors to refer to her as "Little Kai Riding Hood."

One day, her dear mother Namine came to her and said, "Little Kai Riding Hood, here are some treats and tea for your grandmother. Take them to her, for she is ill, and these will make her better." Namine handed the woven basket to Kai, who accepted it.

"Remember," Namine instructed, "Set out early, and walk carefully so you don't break the tea pot. When you reach her home say 'Good morning' properly, don't talk to strangers along the way, and, most importantly, stay on the path."

"Yes, mother." Kai nodded, setting out for grandmother's house.

Kai's grandmother lived far out in the forest, and Kai would need to pass through there on her way to the house. When Kai came to the edge of the forest, she heard a rustling noise. She turned toward the sound to see a wolf emerging from the bushes.

He was tall, with long, silver fur. His green-blue eyes pierced through her soul. His pointy silvery ears were sharp and alert, and his tail swished back and forth like a silver ribbon being waved in the wind.

"Good day, Miss Riding Hood." purred the wolf, his tail flicking.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wolf." Kai replied politely.

"Please, call me Riku." The wolf smiled, showing off his pointed fangs. "And where are you off to at this early hour?"

"To grandmother's house," Kai explained. "She is very ill."

"And may I guess that basket you're carrying is for her?" Riku inquired.

"Indeed, treats and tea for my ill grandmother." Kai answered.

"And where does she live, your grandmother?" Riku's mouth carved into a wolfish grin as he leaned against a tall tree close to the path.

"Just through the woods, following this path to a clearing with thirteen tall pines, and a babbling and bubbling small brook." Kai replied.

Riku walked away from the tree, and began to pace across the path. He circled Kai, studying the young redheaded girl. _She would be a nice meal, _he thought to himself.

"Mr. Wolf, I mean Riku, if you'd like you may walk with me a short while." Kai offered.

"That would be nice," Riku agreed, offering a large silver paw to the young girl.

As the couple walked down the path, trees loomed on either side, casting shadows over them. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw a patch of colorful flowers a little ways off the path.

"My dear," he said, stopping her. "Look out, a little ways beyond the path." Kai looked to where the wolf pointed with his paw, and saw a lovely patch of flowers growing. "I'm sure your grandmother would love some sweet smelling spring flowers to cheer her up." The wolf suggested, his eyes dancing with their bluish-green shade.

"But mother told me," Kai began.

Riku waved his paw as if warding off the statement as one would a bug. "I'm sure your mother would approve of bringing dear old granny a bouquet of flowers. Besides, it's just a little ways off the path."

Kai considered his statement. "You're right, Riku!" she exclaimed after a moment. "Mother would be glad I brought grandmother flowers to cheer her up." And with that, she stepped off the forest path toward the flower patch.

Riku grinned, his fangs glinting, then turned and dashed down the path, his silver tail swishing all the way like a silvery beacon. He came to a small cottage surrounded by thirteen pines, and waded through the little river which brushed against his back paws like a gentle breeze, up to the front door where he knocked upon its wooden surface.

"Who is it?" called a tired, old voice from inside.

"It is I, Little Kai Riding Hood." Riku purred in an imitation of Kai's voice.

"Come in, dear." Grandmother called from inside the house. Riku opened the latch, and entered the house. It was a simple and clean room. In the corner sat a bed where grandmother lay. Riku leapt, devoured her, and, dressing in her clothes, lay down in the bed.

Meanwhile, Kai was picking flowers from the small patch. She had a collection of daisy yellow, sunset orange, snow white and lilac flowers with little green stems.

"Oh dear, it's getting late into the afternoon." Kai exclaimed, noticing the warm afternoon sun through a patch of blue sky. "I best be on my way to grandmother's."

That's when Kai noticed the wolf, Riku, was no longer accompanying her. "He must have gone home for lunch." She thought aloud, picking up her array of flowers and setting off.

When she arrived at the cottage, Kai was quite surprised to see the door open, and as she entered the room she felt a wave of unease nauseate her.

_It's just my imagination,_ Kai thought to herself. "Hello? Good morning, grandmother." She called into the seemingly empty room, but upon receiving no answer she made her way to her grandmother's bed. Once there, she pulled back the covers to a peculiar sight.

"Grandmother!' Kai exclaimed. "Your ears, why are they so large?"

"The larger the ear makes it easier to hear your sweet voice like the gentle breeze." The voice from the bed countered.

"But your eyes, they are as large as orbs." Kai gasped.

"The larger the eye, the easier it is to observe your beautiful self." The voice replied.

"Grandmother, your hands, they are the size of a gray wolf's paws!" Kai cried.

"Doesn't the larger hand have an advantage over the smaller one?" The voice questioned.

"But, your mouth," Kai started.

Riku lunged out of the bed, pinning Kai against the wall, his blue green eyes twinkling with a spark of mischief.

"Don't you know the larger mouth and sharper tooth makes it easier to devour a pretty creature such as yourself?" Then, he swallowed her.

Tired, the wolf curled up on the bed, and fell under the spell of sleep.

In this time, there lived a huntress by the name of Aqua. She happened to be good friends of young Kairi's grandmother, and often checked up on her. As she happened to be passing by that day, she decided to stop in.

When she saw the wide open door, she knew at once something was terribly wrong. She entered the room, and made her way to the bed where she saw none other than the wolf lying on it, fast asleep. She readied to shoot, but halted, just in case grandmother could be saved. Aqua, removing a knife from her pouch, cut the stomach of the wolf. Suddenly, a young Kai sprang out, tears trickling down her face. A few moments later her grandmother was removed.

"Thank you, kind Aqua, for saving us." Kai's grandmother exclaimed.

Kai held out the bouquet of flowers she'd picked earlier. "Here, Miss Aqua." She smiled, handing them to her.

"Thank you," Aqua replied, accepting the gift. At that moment, a huntsman by the name of Terra entered. He was tall with dark hair, and smiled at them.

"Hello Aqua and friends," he greeted. Then, he saw the wolf. "And what is this vile devil doing here?" He questioned.

"He devoured this elderly woman and her granddaughter, but I was just in time to rescue them." Aqua explained.

"Young girl," Terra addressed Kai. "Fetch some stones from that brook outside." Kai quickly obeyed, and returned, moments later, carrying a pile of stones from the brook. The four then filled the wolf's body with the stones, and grandmother sewed his stomach shut. When the wolf awoke, he attempted to escape, but was weighed down by the stones in his stomach, and fell dead.

Aqua and Terra took the wolf skin, and set off with many thanks from Kai and her grandmother. Then the pair sat down at the small wooden table placed in the room's center and ate the treats and drank their tea. And Kai vowed never to stray from the path again…

_And thus concludes our tale of Little Kai Riding Hood and the wolf. How was it? My brother and I hoped you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime, and perhaps there will be another tale from us waiting to be discovered. _

_Sincerely signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


	2. The Singing Key

Foreword: I would first like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or has added this story as their favorites. Thank you so much for your continued support. I was originally planning on not updating until the weekend, but I found time to finish writing the next tale, and just had to update. As always, if you have a fairy tale, Grimm Brothers ones preferred, you may PM me your idea. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Grimm Brothers fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

Notice: In this chapter, I was planning on making Vanitas the older brother in the tale, but decided against it since he is one of the Grimm Brothers. Instead, I made Sentiment (Otherwise known as Vanitas's Lingering Spirit- Sentiment) the older brother. Sentiment is a real Kingdom Hearts character, although not very well known, from Birth by Sleep. I just wanted to inform you now, so you wouldn't be confused while reading. Thank you

_Hello, dear reader. Ah, it seems you've returned for another tale. Well, I guess I can humor you. My name is Vanitas Grimm, the older brother of Sora Grimm, and this tale is called __The Singing Key__. It is a tale of two brothers, in fact, named Sentiment and Ventus. I do hope you enjoy. And remember, even the darkest of deeds will one day come to light…_

The Singing Key

Once upon a time, there was great lamentation in the world of Radiant Garden due to a wild creature of the darkness, called by the townspeople a 'heartless,' who destroyed the town of Radiant Garden, and ripped out the people's hearts. King Ansem, the wise ruler of this world, promised that whoever could defeat and free the world from this terrible creature would receive a large reward. But the heartless was so powerful none dared venture to find it.

Finally, King Ansem declared that whoever could vanquish the heartless would receive his youngest and only daughter, Princess Kairi, as their wife.

On the outskirts of the world lived two brothers, Sentiment and Ventus, who vowed they would undertake the dangerous request. The elder, Sentiment, was prideful and shrewd while the younger, Ventus, was pure and kind hearted.

King Ansem told them, "To make it more certain you will find the heartless, enter the forest on opposite sides." The older entered from the western side, and the younger from the east.

When Ventus, the younger of the two, had travelled a little ways, a man appeared to him. The man was tall with messy spiky brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. The man gave Ventus a pure black key.

"Take this key because of the pureness of your heart." The man instructed upon placing the key in Ventus's hands. "With this you'll have the strength to defeat the heartless, and no harm shall come to you."

"But, who are you?" asked Ventus, accepting the key.

"My name is of no importance. But if you must know, they call me 'The Vast Earth Protecting Bonds.'"

Ventus thanked the man, and shouldering the key walked on fearlessly. Soon he ran into the heartless, who roared and attacked him, yet he held the black key out in front of him. The heartless, engrossed in its blind fury, ran straight into the key, and was cut in two.

Ventus hoisted the heartless onto his back, and embarked home to King Ansem. While exiting the west side of the forest, he came upon a house where people danced and celebrated. Here Sentiment, his older brother, had waited until he believed he felt brave enough to face the heartless. When he saw the younger Ventus enter with his prize, Sentiment's heart filled with envy. He wanted the prize, the King's daughter, the glory, the reward. So, he called out, "Dear brother, come rest yourself here."

Ventus, being the innocent youth he was, suspected no malice, entered, and told his brother of his adventures including the strange man who had given him the black key with which he had slain the heartless.

Sentiment kept Ventus there, and at evening they went on their way together. When the pair approached a bridge over a running river in the black night, Sentiment allowed Ventus to cross first. Once he was about half way across, Sentiment attacked him from behind, and Ventus fell off the bridge, and landed dead.

Sentiment buried Ventus by the bridge, then took the heartless and carried it back to King Ansem. He presented it to the king, and obtained Princess Kairi in marriage as his wife. When Ventus still had not returned, and King Ansem questioned his disappearance, Sentiment described the tragic fate of how the heartless had killed his younger brother, and all believed him.

But since God sees all, this tragic deed came to light. Many years later, a young traveler from Destiny Islands named Riku was crossing the bridge, and in the sand he saw a golden key. He picked it off the ground, wondering what it could be doing there, and suddenly, to his astonishment, the key began to sing of its own accord.

_Friend who picked up this key,_

_For long I've laid beside the water,_

_Whose brother killed me for the heartless,_

_And took as his wife King Ansem's daughter._

"What a magnificent key!" Riku exclaimed. "It sings on its own. I shall take this key to King Ansem." When he arrived at Radiant Garden, and brought the key forth to King Ansem, it sang its little song. King Ansem, who understood the song's message, ordered the ground around the bridge and river dug up, and soon they uncovered the skeleton of Ventus.

Sentiment, unable to deny his crime, was sewn into a sack, thrown into the river, and drowned. But the skeleton of Ventus was laid in an elaborate tomb located in the churchyard to rest.

_And thus concludes our tale of the two brothers and the singing key. How was it? My brother and I hoped you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime, and perhaps there will be another tale from us waiting to be discovered. _

_Sincerely signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


	3. Sleeping Nami

Foreword: I would first like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or has added this story as their favorites. Thank you so much for your continued support. As always, if you have a fairy tale, Grimm Brothers ones preferred, you may PM me your idea. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Grimm Brothers fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

Author's Note: Before you begin reading, I'd just like to say that this chapter's story has been the most difficult one for me so far. I'm not sure why exactly, but it gave me a hard time. It is also the happiest and least gruesome out of all three tales so far. I'd just like to inform all of you readers of this now. Thank you :)

_Hello, dear reader. My brother, Vanitas Grimm, and I are so glad you are enjoying our little stories. This next tale is called __Sleeping Nami__. Please enjoy. And remember, although you can't change fate, love always prevails…_

Sleeping Nami

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Destiny Islands, there lived King Sora and Queen Kairi who wished for a child. However, their wish was never granted, and they remained barren.

One day, while Queen Kairi was bathing, a dream eater crept toward her and said, "Before a year passes, your wish for a child shall be fulfilled, and you will have a daughter."

The dream eater spoke this, and soon after Queen Kairi gave birth to a baby girl. In his excitement, King Sora arranged a great feast. King Sora invited kin, friends, acquaintances, and even the Wise Nobodies, so that they may bestow great gifts upon the child. King Sora only had twelve gold plates, and as there was thirteen of them, one had to stay home at the World That Never Was.

The feast was grand and lavish. As it came to an end, the Wise Nobodies bestowed their gifts of magic to the baby girl; Xemnas gave virtue, Xigbar bestowed upon her beauty, Xaldin blessed her with riches, and so on.

When eleven of the Nobodies had given their gifts to the little princess, the thirteenth appeared. He was upset on not being invited, and called out, "When King Sora's daughter reaches age thirteen; she shall prick her finger on a spindle, and die." Then, he turned and vanished.

The kingdom was astonished. But Larxene, the twelfth, stepped forward. Although she could not reverse the evil gift, she could soften it, and spoke aloud, "Not death, but a deep slumber of a hundred years which this princess will suffer."

King Sora, eager to avoid misfortune, ordered every spindle to be burned. Meanwhile, the gifts bestowed upon the young princess Namine by the Wise Nobodies were fulfilled, and she grew modest, friendly, prudent and beautiful, loved by all.

On the day of her thirteenth birthday, young Namine's parents were out, and she was left alone in the castle. Namine explored the rooms and chambers in great fun, and soon came upon an old tower. Slowly, she climbed the swirling staircase, and came upon a small door. A golden key was wedged in the lock, and upon turning it, the door opened. Inside sat a young boy in a black cloak sitting at a spindle.

"Good day," Namine addressed the boy. "And what are you doing all alone up here?" she questioned, being the curious girl she was.

The boy turned to her, his blue eyes studying her. "Spinning." He answered simply.

"What is that thing which rattles upon which you are working?" asked Namine, reaching for the spindle and wanting to try. But as soon as her finger made contact with the spindle, she pricked her finger.

And in that moment, Namine fell upon the bed which stood there in deep slumber. This sleep spread over the whole kingdom; King Sora and Queen Kairi who had just arrived home fell into sleep, as well as all their servants and court. All the animals and citizens stopped their daily business and slept. Even the breeze stopped, and not a single leaf rustled.

Around the castle, there grew a hedge of prickly black thorns. Every year, they grew higher and denser, until finally they engulfed the entire castle. In all the worlds, however, the story of Namine, as was the princess's name, was passed on through generations. Every once in a while, Kings from other worlds' sons ventured to the Kingdom of Destiny Islands, and tried to reach the castle.

Unfortunately, the task was impossible. More often than not, the youths were caught in the thorns, and upon not getting free, died.

Many long years after, King Ansem of the Kingdom of Twilight's son, King Riku, happened to be travelling the Kingdom of Destiny Island. He overheard an elderly man with long gray hair and amber eyes telling a story about the thorns, and how long ago there was a splendid castle in which a lovely princess by the name of Namine lived, asleep for a hundred years along with the rest of the castle. He also heard of how many Kings' sons tried to reach the castle, but was caught in the thorns and suffered death.

But Riku, upon hearing this, exclaimed, "I am not frightened. I shall go and seek the lovely Namine." And although the man tried his best to dissuade Riku from seeking out the princess, Riku still decided to try to find Princess Namine.

By now, nearly a hundred years had passed since the evil curse, and the day of Namine's awakening had arrived. When Riku approached the thorns, they became large flowers, and parted for him. As he passed through the village on the outskirts of the castle, Riku saw all the people and animals asleep as if frozen in time.

When he reached the castle, the whole court lay asleep, and upon the throne lay the King and Queen.

On he went, until he came upon the ancient tower. And when he opened the door to the tiny room she slept in, he saw her lying on the bed. Her golden blonde hair like the sunrise laid spread around her head, and she wore a white dress like fresh snow.

Riku bent down, and kissed her. As their lips met, Namine's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him sweetly with her oceanic blue eyes.

Down the winding staircase they went, and when they reached the castle hall King Sora, Queen Kairi and the entire court woke. And all the animals and people of the Kingdom of Destiny Islands woke from their slumber, and resumed their activities. Once more the breeze blew and the leaves in the trees rustled like whispers.

Riku was married to Princess Namine, and the two lived happily and contently for the rest of their days.

_And thus concludes our tale of the beautiful Princess Namine and brave Prince Riku. How was it? Much happier than the last few tales, am I right? My brother and I hoped you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime, and perhaps there will be another tale from us waiting to be discovered. _

_Sincerely signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


	4. The Twelve Brothers

Foreword: I would first off like to apologize for the late update, I have been busy lately, so updates may be less frequent; however I do have the next two story chapters planned out. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or has added this story as their favorites. Thank you so much for your continued support. As always, if you have a fairy tale, Grimm Brothers ones preferred, you may PM me your idea. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Grimm Brothers fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

_Hello, dear reader. My brother, Sora Grimm, and I are pleased that you find these tales entertaining. This next tale is called __The Twelve Brothers__. Enjoy. And remember, the love of a family can develop, even if the family is not raised together…_

The Twelve Brothers

Once upon a time there lived King Riku and his wife, Queen Kairi. They led a happy life with one another, and with their twelve sons. The eldest son was Xemnas, followed by Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and their youngest son, Roxas.

But King Riku told his wife that if their thirteenth child was a girl, the twelve other children would die, so that she may have great wealth, and inherit Twilight Kingdom.

King Riku ordered twelve coffins to be made. Each one was filled with shavings, and given a pillow. They were placed in a locked room, and King Riku gave the only key to Queen Kairi, forbidding her to let anybody know about them.

Queen Kairi mourned all day, but then her youngest son, who always stayed with her, asked, "Mother, why are you upset?"

"Roxas," she replied. "I am not able to tell you."

Roxas kept asking her, until she took him to the room, showing him the twelve coffins laid out for him and his brothers.

"My dearest Roxas, your father prepared these coffins for you and your brothers. If a baby girl is born, all twelve of you are to be killed and laid to rest in them." She explained, crying.

Roxas comforted her, and told her not to cry and that he and his brothers would run away.

Queen Kairi replied, "Escape out the walls of this kingdom, into the forest with your brothers. Then, send one to climb the highest tree in the forest, and watch from there, looking towards the castle's northern tower. If it is a son, you will spot a white flag from there. If it is a daughter, a red flag will be raised instead, and you should run to the old abandoned mansion in which your Uncle Ansem used to live. On your journey, God will protect you, and I will pray that you all reach her safe haven."

When the time came, Queen Kairi blessed her children, and they went off through the crack in the kingdom's wall and into the woods. Each one kept watch from the highest tree, keeping a sharp eye on the northern tower. Once eleven days went by, Roxas climbed the tree, and spotted like a blood red sun in the sky, a red flag declaring their deaths.

Once he reported his sight to the other brothers, they were filled with rage, and cried, "We are to suffer for a girl's sake! When we meet a girl, her blood shall flow red like the river."

They travelled through the forest, and upon reaching the middle, where darkness shrouded and creatures of the shadows lurked, they came upon the old mansion in which their Uncle Ansem used to live.

They brothers said, "We will live in this mansion. Roxas, since you are the youngest, you will stay at home while we find things for us to eat."

The brothers went into the forest, and caught deer, rabbits, birds, and anything else they could eat. They brought these back to Roxas, who prepared them. For ten years they lived together in the mansion.

The daughter named Xion that their mother, Queen Kairi, gave birth had grown up. She was kind hearted and beautiful with a golden heart on her forehead.

During a large washday, Xion spotted twelve men's shirts, and questioned her mother, "Whose shirts are those? They are too small for father."

Sadly, Queen Kairi replied, "Dear Xion, they are your twelve brothers."

Xion asked, "Where are they, and why have I never heard of them?"

Kairi answered, "They are wandering, and only God knows."

Queen Kairi then led Xion to the room, unlocking it, and showed to her the twelve coffins laid out with shavings and pillows.

"These coffins," Kairi explained, "Were made for your brothers; however they escaped before your birth." Then, she explained the whole tale to Xion.

"Mother," Xion said. "Cry no more, I will find my brothers." Xion then took the twelve shirts and made her way into the forest. After walking an entire day, she came upon the mansion.

Xion entered, and was greeted by a young blonde haired boy who asked her, "Where are you from, and where are you going?" The boy was astounded at her beauty, her royal clothing, and the golden heart above her forehead.

"I am Princess Xion looking for my lost twelve brothers who ran away before my birth. I will search for them as long as the sky is blue." Xion held the twelve shirts out to him.

Roxas saw it was his sister, and answered, "I am Roxas, your youngest brother."

The two embraced each other, crying in joy, and kissed one another with great love.

Roxas told her, "Dear Xion, you must be warned that my brothers declared every girl we come across must die."

Xion replied, "I would die happily to redeem my twelve brothers."

Roxas argued, "You will not die. Hide underneath this tub, and when our brothers come home, I will make it right."

When night fell, and Xion was hidden underneath the tub, the brothers entered. As they ate, they asked Roxas, "What is new?"

"Don't you know?" replied Roxas.

"No," they answered him.

"You have been into the forest while I was at home, but I know more than you." Roxas continued.

"Tell us!" the brothers demanded.

"If you promise that the next girl we come across will not be killed." Roxas answered.

"Yes, we will show mercy to her. Just tell us!" the brothers continued to shout.

"Our sister, Xion, is here." Roxas explained, lifting the tub from which the princess was under. Xion came out in her royal garments and the golden heart above her forehead, delicate and beautiful.

The brothers rejoiced, kissing her, and loving her with all their hearts.

Xion stayed home with Roxas, helping him at the house. The other eleven explored the forest, catching birds, deer and wild game to eat which their youngest siblings prepared. They gathered wood which they used for cooking, herbs for stew, and placed the pot on the fire, so the meal would be ready. Xion also kept house, making the beds clean and white. The brothers lived happily with their sister.

Once, after the two of them had finished preparing a nice meal, they sat together eating and drinking happily. Next to the mansion, was a little garden in which were twelve lilies, called "students." Xion wanted to bring pleasure to her brothers, picking the twelve flowers, intending to give one flower to each of them when they were all eating. But as soon as Xion picked the flowers, her brothers were transformed into ravens, and flew away. The mansion and small garden both disappeared as well.

Now Xion was left alone in the woods. Upon looking around, she spotted a short blue haired woman next to her.

"What have you done?" the woman asked her. "Why did you take the twelve white flowers? Those were your brothers, and now they have been transformed forever into ravens."

Xion replied, crying, "Is there any way to redeem them?"

"Only one," the woman said. "However it is very difficult and you will never be able to. You must be silent for thirteen whole years, no speaking or laughing. If you say on word, even if all but one hour of the thirteen years has passed, your brothers will be killed by it."

In her heart, Xion said, "I know I will redeem my brothers."

Xion went off into the forest and upon finding a tall tree, climbed it and sat neither speaking nor laughing.

It came to pass that King Sora was passing through these woods. Sora owned a yellow dog named Pluto that ran to the tree where Xion sat. Pluto jumped around the tree, barking at her. King Sora came, and looking up saw the beautiful princess with the golden heart upon her forehead. Sora was so entranced by her, he shouted to her, asking her to be his wife. Xion gave no answer, but nodded. Sora climbed the tree, carried her down, and setting her on his horse, took her home.

The wedding of Sora and Xion was celebrated with great joy. However, Xion neither spoke nor laugh, just smiled.

After the two had lived a few happy years, the king's mother Namine, who was a wicked woman, slandered the young queen saying, "You have brought to our house a common beggar for yourself. Who knows what she is doing. Even though she is mute and can't speak, she could laugh at least. A person without laughter has an evil conscience."

King Sora did not want to believe his mother's words, but Namine kept accusing her of many evil things, and Sora finally was convinced and sentenced Xion to death.

A blazing fire was lit in the courtyard where Xion was to be burned. King Sora stood upstairs at his window, crying, since he still dearly loved her. She was bound to the stake, fire jumping at her and licking her with its tongues, when the last of the long thirteen years passed.

A distant sound was heard in the air, coming closer, and twelve ravens landed together. As the ravens touched the earth, they transformed into her twelve brothers that she had redeemed. The brothers ripped the fire apart, putting out the flames, and freeing Xion their sister, embracing her.

Since she could now speak, she explained to King Sora why she had kept silent and never laughed.

King Sora rejoiced that she was innocent, and they all lived happily until death. The wicked Namine was then brought before court, and placed into a barrel of poisonous snakes and boiling oil, where she died an evil death.

_And thus concludes our tale of Princess Xion and her twelve brothers. How was it? My brother and I hoped you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime, and perhaps there will be another tale from us waiting to be discovered. _

_Sincerely signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


	5. The Three Heartless-Leaves

Foreword: I apologize for the late update, again I have been very busy and I was working on my three part Kingdom Hearts Easter Special which is now complete. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Thank you so much for your continued support. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to vote on my poll. As always, if you have a fairy tale, Grimm Brothers ones preferred, you may PM me your idea. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Brothers Grimm fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

* * *

_Hello, dear reader. My brother Vanitas Grimm and I are glad that you've returned for another tale. We both apologize for the lateness. This tale is called The Three Heartless-Leaves. Please enjoy. And remember, the truth will always come to light..._

* * *

The Three Heartless-Leaves

Once upon a time there lived a poor man named Terra who could no longer support his only son, Marluxia. Marluxia told his father that since he was a burden, he would leave and see how he could earn his bread.

Terra gave Marluxia his blessing, and with great sorrow took leave of him. During this time, King Xemnas of the mighty empire Never was at war, and Marluxia took service with him, and went with him out to fight. When he came before the enemy, there was a battle and danger, and it rained shot until his comrades fell at all sides. When the leader, Saïx, was also killed, those left were about to take flight.

But Marluxia spoke to them and said, "We will not let our fatherland be ruined!" The others followed him, and conquered the enemy. When King Xemnas heard that he owed the victory to Marluxia, he raised him above all others, gave him treasures and made him first in the kingdom.

King Xemnas had a daughter named Larxene who was beautiful, but strange. She made a vow to take no one as her lord and husband if they refused to let himself be buried alive with her if she died first.

"If he loves me," Larxene said, "what use will life be to him afterwards?" On her side, she would do the same, and if he died first, she would go down to the grave with him.

This strange vow had frightened away all wooers, but Marluxia was so charmed by her beauty that he cared for nothing else, but asked King Xemnas for her.

King Xemnas asked him, "But doust thou know what thou must promise?"

Marluxia replied, "I must be buried with her if I am to outlive her. But my love is so great that I do not mind the danger." King Xemnas consented, and the wedding was performed with great splendor.

They lived together happily and contented, but then it befell that young Queen Larxene was attacked by a severe illness, and none could save her. As she lay dead, King Marluxia remembered what he had promised, and was horrified at having to lie down alive in the grave. But there was no escape. King Xemnas placed sentries at all gates, and Marluxia could not avoid his fate. When the day came to bury her corpse, Marluxia was taken down to the royal vault with it, and the door was shut and bolted. Near the coffin stood a table with four candles, four loaves of bread, and four bottles of wine. When this provision came to an end, he would die of hunger.

Marluxia sat full of pain and grief, and ate each day only a little bread and drank only a mouthful of wine. Yet he saw death drawing nearer. While he gazed before him, he saw a shadow heartless creep out of a corner and approach the dead body. It began to gnaw at it, and Marluxia drew his sword and said that as long as he lived, it shall not touch her. Then, he cut the heartless into three pieces.

After a little while, another heartless crept out of the hole, and when it saw the other heartless lying cut in pieces, it returned and came back with three green leaves in its mouth. Then it laid the pieces of the heartless together, and placed one of the leaves on each wound. Immediately, the parts joined together, the heartless moved and became alive once more. Then, both of them ran away together.

The leaves were left on the ground, and a desire came into Marluxia's mind who had been watching this. He wondered if the power of the leaves which had brought back the heartless to life, could work on a human being. He picked up the leaves, and laid one on Larxene's mouth, and the other two on her eyes. The blood stirred in her veins, rose into her pale face, and colored it. Then she breathed, and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Larxene asked.

"You are with me, my dear wife." Marluxia answered, and then explained to her what had happened, and how he had brought her back.

Then, he gave her wine and bread, and once she had regained her strength, he raised her up, and they went to the door and knocked and called. The sentries heard the noise, and alerted King Xemnas. The King came down and found both strong and well. He rejoiced with them now that all sorrow was gone. King Marluxia, however, took the three heartless-leaves, and gave them to a servant girl by the name of Namine.

"Keep them for me, and carry them constantly." He ordered her.

A change, however, had taken place in Larxene. After she had been restored to life, it seemed her love for Marluxia had left her heart.

After some time, when Marluxia wanted to make a voyage over the sea to visit Radiant Garden and his father, and they had gone on board a ship, she forgot the love he had shown her, and conceived a wicked inclination for the skipper, Axel.

Once Marluxia lay asleep, she called in Axel and seized Marluxia by the head. Axel took him by his feet, and they threw him into the sea.

Once the evil deed was done, Larxene said, "Let us return home and say he died on the way. I will extol and praise you, so that he will marry me to thee, and make you the heir to his crown."

But the faithful servant girl, Namine, saw what they had done. Unseen by them, she unfastened a little boat from the ship and sailed after her master, letting the traitors go on their way. Namine fished up the dead body, and laid the three heartless-leaves on Marluxia's eyes and mouth, and fortunately brought the young King to life. They rowed with all their strength, and their little boat flew so swiftly that they reached King Xemnas before the others. He was astonished when he saw them, and asked what had happened.

When Xemnas learnt the wickedness of his daughter, he said, "I cannot believe she has behaved so ill, but the truth will soon come to light." Then, he bade both to a secret chamber and told them to keep themselves hidden from everyone.

Soon after, the great ship came sailing in, and Larxene appeared before her father with a troubled countenance.

Xemnas asked, "Why dost thou come back alone? Where is thy husband?"

"Dear father," Larxene replied, "I come in great grief; during the voyage, my husband became ill and died. If the good skipper Axel had not given me his help, it would have gone ill with me. He was present at Marluxia's death, and can tell you everything."

King Xemnas said, "I will make the dead alive again," and opened the chamber and the two came out.

When Larxene saw her husband, she was thunderstruck, and fell on her knees begging for mercy.

King Xemnas said, "There is no mercy. He was prepared to die with thee and restored thee to life, but thou hast murdered him in his sleep. And now thou shall receive the reward thou deservest."

Then, Larxene was placed with Axel in a ship pierced with holes, and sent out to sea, where they soon sank amid the waves.

The servant girl Namine and King Marluxia were married, and lived the rest of their years happily together.

* * *

_And thus concludes the tale of King Marluxia and the three heartless-leaves. How was it? My brother Vanitas and I hope you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime and maybe there will be another tale waiting to be discovered. _

_Sincerely signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


	6. Naminé

Foreword: I would first like to say a huge thank you to NO Gears, Groo Girl, Writing Bookworm, Anonymous, Pinkchocola, and Miwasaki Yuki for reviewing, as well as to anyone else who has favorited, followed, or read this story. Thank you so much for your continued support. As always, if you have a fairy tale, Grimm ones preferred, you may PM me the idea or leave it in a review. If you have any questions on why I chose a specific character to play that role in the tale, I will answer those too. Please, no rude or mean comments. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Brothers Grimm fairy tales, or any of either's characters or storyline.

Important Notice: In this story, "naminé" is a type of white edible plant. Since I was using the tale Rapuznel for this chapter, I decided on making naminé the name of a type of plant from which Naminé got her name to replace rampion from which Rapunzel got hers.

* * *

_ Hello, dear reader. My brother, Sora Grimm, and I are glad you find these stories enjoyable. This next tale is called Naminé. Enjoy. And remember, dear reader, every action has a consequence. _

* * *

Naminé

There once was a man named Ventus and a woman named Kairi who had long in vain wished for a child. At length, Kairi hoped God was about to grant her desire. The two had a small window at the back of their house overlooking a splendid garden full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. However, a high wall surrounded it, and nobody dared to enter it because it belonged to an enchantress by the name of Xion, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world. One day, Kairi was standing by the window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed planted with the most beautiful naminé, and it looked so fresh and white that she longed for it, and wished to eat some. This desire increased each day, and since she knew she could have none of it, she looked pale and miserable.

Her husband, Ventus, was alarmed by this and asked what was wrong.

"Ah," Kairi replied. "If I can't get some naminé from the garden behind our house, I shall die." Ventus, who loved her, was concerned.

"I will bring her some of the naminé myself, let it cost me what it will." He decided.

In the twilight of the evening, Ven clambered down over the wall into the garden of Xion. Hastily, he grabbed a handful of naminé and took it to his wife. Kairi made a salad, and ate it with relish. The following day, however, she longed for it three times as much as before. If Ventus was to have any rest, he must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of the evening, he let himself down again; but when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid for he saw the enchantress before him.

"How canst thou dare," she said angrily, "descend into my garden and steal my naminé like a theif? Thou shalt suffer for it!"

"Let mercy take the place of judgement." Ventus answered. "I only did it out of necessity. My wife saw your naminé from the window, and would have died if she had not gotten some to eat."

Xion allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, "If the case be as thou sayest, I will allow thee to take away with thee as much naminé as thou wilt. Only, I make one condition. Thou must give me the child which thy wife will bring into the world. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother."

Ventus, in his terror, consented to everything. When Kairi was brought to bed, Xion appeared at once, gave the child the name Naminé after the plants in her garden, and took it away with her.

Naminé grew into the most beautiful child beneath the sun. When she was twelve, Xion shut her in a tower, which rose in an isolated town coated in a golden sunset glow, and had neither stairs nor door, but at the top was a little window. Whenever Xion wished to go in, she placed herself beneath it, and cried,

"Naminé, Naminé, let down thy hair to me."

Naminé had long golden hair, fine as spun gold, and when she heard the voice of the enchantress she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and the hair fell down. Then, the enchantress climbed up by it.

After a year or two, it came to pass that King Ansem's son, Prince Riku, rode through the town and passed by the tower. Then, he heard a song. It was so charming, he stood and listened. This was Naminé, who in her solitude passed the time drawing and singing. Riku wanted to climb up to her, but found no door. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart that every day he went out to the town to listen to it. Once when he was standing behind one of the buildings, he saw that an enchantress came there, and heard her cry,

"Naminé, Naminé, let down thy hair."

Then Naminé let down the braids of her hair, and Xion climbed up to her.

"If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I will once try my fortune." He said, and the next day when it grew dark, he went to the tower and cried,

"Naminé, Naminé, let down thy hair."

Immediately, her hair fell down and Riku climbed up.

At first, Naminé was frightened when a man such as her eyes had never yet beheld came to her; but Riku began to talk to her like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Naminé lost her fear, and when he asked if she would take him as her husband, she thought that he would love her, and said yes, laying her hand in his.

"I will willingly go away with thee." Naminé said. "But I do not know how to get down. Bring with thee a skein of silk every time you come, and I will weave a ladder with it. When it is ready, you will take me on your horse and we will escape."

They agreed to this plan, and until the ladder was ready he should come to her every evening at sunset, for Xion came by day. The enchantress remarked nothing of this, until once Naminé said to her, "Tell me, Xion, how you are so much heavier for me to draw up than King Ansem's son Riku. For he is with me in a moment."

"Ah! Thou wicked child!" Cried Xion. "What do I hear thee say! I thought I had separated thee from all the world, and yet thou hast deceived me!"

In her anger, she clutched Naminé's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and cut them. The lovely braids lay on the ground. She was so pitiless that she took Naminé to a deserted castle known as Castle Oblivion where she lived in grief and misery.

On the same day that she cast out Naminé, however, in the evening at sunset the enchantress fastened the braids of hair which she had cut off to the hook of the window, and when Riku came and cried,

"Naminé, Naminé, let down your hair."

she let the hair down. Riku ascended, but he did not find his dearest Naminé above, but Xion, who gazed at him with a venomous look.

"Aha!" She cried mockingly. "Thou wouldst fetch thy dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat had got it, and will scratch out thy eyes as well. Naminé is lost to thee; thou wilt never see her more."

Riku was beside himself with pain, and in his despair leapt from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. He wandered around blind, wearing a blindfold to cover his eyes, and never stopped searching for his beloved Naminé.

Thus he roamed in search for some years, and came to Castle Oblivion where Naminé, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy and a girl named Roxas and Kai, lived in wretchedness. He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he followed it. When he approached, Naminé knew it was Riku and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted the blindfold and fell into his eyes. They grew clear again, and he could see once more.

He led her to his kingdom, Destiny Islands, where he was joyfully received. They lived a long time afterwards happily and content.

* * *

_And thus concludes our tale of Naminé, Prince Riku, and the enchantress Xion. How was it? My brother and I hoped you enjoyed our little story. Please, stop in again sometime, and perhaps there will be another tale from us waiting to be read. _

_Sincerely Signed,_

_Sora and Vanitas Grimm_


End file.
